


The Teaser

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Barbed Penis, Breeding, Captivity, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feral Behavior, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Induced Ovulation, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sticky Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vasectomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quintessons find a unique use for a Sweep in their breeding operations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teaser

A gathering of Quintesson scientists and higher-ups had formed to discuss a problem some of the scientists had been having, in breeding their female Transformers.

"I have noticed it is very tricky and difficult to induce cyber-ovulation," one Scientist began, "Over 70 percent of matings in my operation have failed to produce offspring. And when cyber-ovulation does happen, the stud mech is usually exhausted by then. We need something to make that easier."

"You don't breed Sweeps, do you?" another Scientist wondered.

"No, my operation is strictly Seekers of both sexes, and female Autobots," the first scientist said, "Why?"

"I have observed that Sweep matings are 99 percent successful," the second scientist pointed out, "Sweeps have barbed interfaces that stimulate cyber-ovulation during copulation. Perhaps this success can be exploited."

"But I don't want Sweeps. I want Seeker cubs," the first scientist said.

"The solution is simple. What you need is a Sweep that has undergone a vasectomy, so that you don't have unwanted Sweep cubs. Allow him to mate with the female first, for a few days at the beginning of her cycle. Then after cyber-ovulation has been confirmed, put her with the stud you have chosen to breed her with," the second scientist explained.

"Oh, I see. He would tease the female into releasing her data, so that someone else can fertilize it. That's ingenious. Now, where can I acquire a Sweep that won't be needed for breeding?" the first scientist said.

"I can sell you the perfect candidate," the second scientist replied.

\----

The purchase of a Sweep was made, and his new owner had the necessary procedure done. The Sweep's previous master had cautioned his colleague to let the Sweep recover for about two weeks before using him in his breeding operations, and then have a Sharkticon masturbate the creature for two days after the resting period, or until all traces of cybersperm were purged. The Quintesson scientist would only need one such Sweep, since the sexual stamina of the creatures was incredible. He would be able to 'tease' several females into releasing their data in succession.

The Sweep in question wasn't too aggressive, but neither was he too docile. He didn't have characteristics that his previous master wanted to pass on to the next generation of Sweeps. Mostly he'd been used to dispose of male Seekers that had outlived their usefulness as studs. When he'd fully recovered from the procedure that now prevented him from siring Sweepcubs, a Sharkticon came into his cell, inhibited him, and prodded at his interface panel until it opened. Clumsy fingers probed the grey sheath until the bright red penis made its appearance, slowly emerging as the Sharkticon began methodically stroking, as it had been taught. The pointy tip began twitching, and the Sharkticon held a vial to collect cybersemen, aiming the tip into the opening. Spurts of thin white Sweepcum sprayed into the tube, and the Sharkticon collected it all, massaging the rod gently to get the last few drops out. The Sharkticon then took the sample to the lab, and when the Sweep could move again, he bent down and licked his red rocket clean, his rasping tongue making an audible velcro-like noise as it interlocked with the barbs on his penis.

The scientist put the sample under a microscope. There were a few viable cybersperm, but not many. It would only take a few more sessions to clear this Sweep for duty.

Two days later, the samples collected throughout the day by the Sharkticon showed no cybersperm at all. The timing was just perfect, as one of the females that the Scientist had been trying to impregnate was starting to come into cyber-estrus. She was placed into the breeding cell, and the Sweep was introduced to her.

The femme, a Seeker, had not been exposed to Sweeps before. At first, since it was so early in her cycle, she did not respond to his pawing and prominent displays of bright red interface, dripping with lubricant from his sheath. However, a few hours later, she opened her lubricated port, and the Sweep began lapping at it with his tongue. The femme shivered as the rough tongue explored and stimulated, swiping across her outer sensor node several times. She assumed the mating position, and the Sweep climbed over her, grasping her shoulder in his jaws. He positioned himself to penetrate her port, and his slick penis entered her.

The femmeseeker moaned as the barbs on the red rocket pulled backwards as the Sweep thrusted. This was nothing like when a Seeker mated with her. Seeker interfaces tended to have a shaft of decent girth, with a thicker glans at the tip. The slender Sweep-penis was about half the girth of a Seeker's, but the barbs brushing her port walls and sensor nodes felt much better.

This was the Sweep's first time mating, and the pullback pressure on the barbs was one of the most arousing sensations he was feeling. His climax built, and he held still, his pointy tip just touching the femme's cybercervix, and his barbs flared a bit more, as he began ejaculating forcefully. The barbs almost seemed to dig into the port walls as he withdrew, a few splashes of his emissions hitting the femme's aft on the way out.

The femme screamed upon withdrawal, as the barbs raked a particularly sensitive sensor node rather harshly. Half of the scream was in pain, but also pleasure. She began trembling intensely, as her own orgasm triggered, her cybercervix opening a bit in spasm to the sensations. Despite the pain, it was the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. She wasn't sapient, and couldn't speak, but as soon as she recovered she sought the Sweep's penis with her mouth, licking it almost appreciatively. The Sweep shivered and uttered a growl of pleasure as the femme licked. She even stuck her tongue under the sheath, probing all around the base. Then slowly she took the red pointy tip into her mouth and sucked, while her tongue found and plucked at the barbs. The Sweep quickly came in her mouth, and the sweetish emissions were swallowed eagerly.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
